The Call to a Trainer's Destiny
by Red Queen
Summary: To be a trainer, to be known as someone, to achieve a dream...what more can a trainer want? This takes place about five years after Ash and his friends accomplish their goal, now it's another trainer's turn... please R
1. Prologue The Start of a Trainer's Journ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue - The Start of a Trainer's Journey  
  
  
  
It was night and she couldn't sleep just yet, knowing that they were showing the Johto League matches on TV.  
  
"FAYE!!! GO TO SLEEP NOW!!!" a woman called from downstairs.  
  
The girl walked to her door and yelled back, "IN A MINUTE, SIS!!!"  
  
She walked to her bed and dropped on it, her eyes never left the screen where she watched the most entertaining Pokemon battle. She didn't blink for a full five minutes.  
  
"Scizor! Use your False Swipe!!!" the trainer on the screen shouted. He had clearly been dominating the vigorous match. Just when the opposing trainer was about to call out an order, the TV shut off.  
  
"HEY!!! I WAS WATCHING!!!" Faye yelled as she turned her head toward her door.  
  
Her sister was standing right there with a remote in her hand. She smirked, "It's time for bed..."  
  
"Where'd you even get that remote??" she asked. Faye ran to her sister in an attempt to take the remote from her. She jumped as high as she could but her sister was just too tall.  
  
"Vince made it for me...you always have that staying up late watching TV problem so he made it so I can shut you off...now BED!" she teased.  
  
Faye glared at her sister and said, "You and that jerk are so evil...night, QUINN!!!"  
  
Her sister shot her a mean glance. "SHUSH!!! It's Q, not QUINN...EVER!!!" she warned. "Q" hated being called Quinn so she developed and got used to her much shorter nickname.  
  
"Whatever...go already...!" Faye said. She laid under her blanket and looked up. There was a window right in the middle of her ceiling, right above her bed. It gave her a beautiful view of the night sky. Faye loved looking at the sky. She always dreamed of being up there sometime. "The sky is so cool...riding on a Pokemon up there would be cooler..." she thought. In about another half-hour she was asleep.  
  
  
  
To soar in the sky...  
  
To ride the clouds...  
  
To feel the wind rush by...  
  
To fly away without a doubt...  
  
Now tell us, what do you want...?  
  
Tell us...  
  
I want to be a trainer...  
  
Wake up and look in your hand...  
  
  
  
Faye laid in her bed in the most strange position. Her blanket was just thrown across the bed and half of herself wasn't even on the bed at all. Though she was quite a heavy sleeper, she never snored or drooled or anything.  
  
"FAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYEEEEE!!!!! WAKE UUUUPPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
"...a trainer...I-huh...?" she sounded half asleep still.  
  
"FAAAAAAAYYYYEEEE!!!!!" her sister continued to shout.  
  
"Huh...?! Ahh...NNGGGAAAAHH!!!" she screamed as she fell off her bed and onto the floor. "...cool dream..." Faye said to herself while rubbing her head. When she finally recovered from her dazed state, she felt something in her other hand. She opened her hand and there was a tiny object in it. It looked like a key of some sort. "...look in your hand...?" she thought, "...uh-ok, this is getting weird...". Faye quickly got up and rearranged her bed.  
  
"FFFFAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!!!!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY DORK!!!!" "I AM UP!!! SHUT IT, Q!!!" Faye yelled back. She got dressed into her short black dress that ended above her knees, the white t-shirt and her blue denim pants under the dress. Then she went to the bathroom down the hall to brush her hair and teeth and wash up. After she was done, she tied her sea-blue hair in the usual pigtails she had. Her hair was short so the pigtails were tied behind her ears and dropped right below her shoulders. When she was done, she ran downstairs into the kitchen where Q was. "Hey spaz-sis!" she joked.  
  
"Shut up dork...now eat up..." Q replied to her remark. Q walked across the room from the stove to the kitchen table, her dark brown hair waved as she turned.  
  
"Hey, umm...did you...by any chance come into my room when I was asleep?" Faye asked, remembering about the small key she found in her hand.  
  
"No...I may be evil, but I'm not a snoop," Q replied. "Here's your breakfast kid..."  
  
"Pain-cakes?" Faye teased as she looked disgusted at her breakfast.  
  
"Ahh! Just eat it! You've done so like hundreds of times!!!" she called back.  
  
Faye stared at the slob of a mess on her plate. Her eye twitched as she picked up her fork. "Listen slob, you don't like me and I don't like you...but YOU are not gonna give me another stomachache...kay?" she mumbled at her food. Faye often talked to her breakfast just to imply at Q's bad cooking. She herself wasn't a great cook but she could make better pancakes than her sister could. She reluctantly dipped her fork into the slob and shoved it in her mouth. Her face went blank when the taste filled her mouth. Then fortunately, the phone rang and Q went to pick it up.  
  
Q nodded and said a few "yeah" or "uh-huh" to the caller. In the background, Faye tried her best to swallow, then silently coughed and hacked as the yuck taste still swam in her system. She quickly gulped her whole glass of orange juice. Then she snapped over and over, calling for something. "Here Ned...NED!" she whispered as her sister talked on, unaware of her actions. A Growlithe came by and Faye dumped the rest of her breakfast onto the ground.  
  
Q hung up and turned to the table again. Faye, who was watching their pet Growlithe eat, instantly turned her head up to face Q. She then smiled nervously.  
  
"Ok twerp...Pr. Elm wants to see you pronto. So shove off and get to his lab..." she said.  
  
Delighted to get away from her home and dreaded sister, she ran out to the front room where her bike was. She grabbed her hat from the coat hanger by the door, got on her bike, and rode off. Faye rushed down the road and headed to Pr. Elm's lab. She loved riding fast so often she would have to hold down her hat to prevent it from flying off. The wind whipped at her and caused her hair to fly back. And her favorite part was about to come. Right before she would get to the lab, she would have to go down this steep hill. Right when she got there, Faye stopped, looked at the vast area below, and let her bike drop down the hill. She loved it. About another minute or so, she arrived at Pr. Elm's lab. She parked her bike right by the entrance and went in. "Hey Professor!!!" she shouted as she popped her head in.  
  
"Oh hi Faye..." he said.  
  
"So what did you want me for?"  
  
"Oh, I, there's this errand I want you to do..."  
  
"...hmm...a long one?" she smirked, thinking about how long she could be away from Q.  
  
"Kind of. I want you to go to the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center and deliver to Nurse Joy this," he explained and took out some kind of box.  
  
"And that is...? Wait...there are TWO Nurse Joys?"  
  
"Well, supposedly and well...anyway, it's a new medicine that was supposed to be given to every Pokemon Center here in the Johto region...it'd be faster if someone delivered it rather than mail. You know your way, I'm sure you can get there faster than any postal service can!" Pr. Elm continued.  
  
"Ooooooh...ok!"  
  
"But...of course you'd be crossing through some areas where Pokemon roam...so first, I want you to go down to the Pokemon Center here and Nurse Joy should be able to explain the rest."  
  
"Sure, ok."  
  
"But remember, that medicine is important, don't lose it."  
  
"Ok, I know Pr. Elm! Bye!" she shouted as she walked out the door.  
  
"MAKE SURE YOUR SISTER KNOWS ABOUT IT!!!" Pr. Elm shouted back.  
  
"SHE WON'T MIND!!!" and Faye rode off to the Pokemon Center. She had to carry her bike up the hill, which was a terribly difficult and tiring task, and it took her about another ten minutes to get to her destination. Once again, Faye parked her bike and chained it safely. She entered the building and went to the front desk where Nurse Joy was. "Hey Nurse Joy!"  
  
"Oh hi there, you must be Faye right? I didn't expect for you to arrive this early..." she said. Nurse Joy was nice and smiled warmly.  
  
"Well, I ah-I'm fast when it comes to bikes..." she said when a sweatdrop formed.  
  
"Oh well, I'd like you to meet a young trainer," she said.  
  
Then a boy waiting patiently while sitting in the waiting room stood up and walked over to them. "I'm Hiro, and you are...?" he asked while giving out his hand.  
  
"Faye!" she smiled and grabbed his hand into a friendly shake.  
  
"While you go and deliver the medicine to my sister in Cherrygrove City, Hiro will be accompanying you so no wild Pokemon will hurt you," she explained.  
  
Faye cocked an eyebrow and looked at the trainer to her side. "Wait...so he's supposed to be like my bodyguard?" she asked.  
  
"Well..." Nurse Joy began.  
  
"No, I'm not. The point of it is to follow you to Cherrygrove City cause then I don't know my way around here and I need directions. When we get to Cherrygrove City, you're supposed to take a bus back here," Hiro said.  
  
"WHAT!?!? So why don't I might as well take a bus there too???" Faye bursted out sarcastically.  
  
"Faye please...Hiro will need directions and a bus wouldn't take you there as quick...I hope you understand," Nurse Joy said apologetically.  
  
The outraged girl suppressed her sparked anger and gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine..."  
  
Hiro didn't look too happy knowing that Faye had a seemingly short fuse. Nurse Joy told her to leave her bike back so when she arrives, she can ride it back home.  
  
"Ok...I guess we'll be going now..." Hiro said to Nurse Joy. Then he said goodbye and ran outside where Faye was waiting a while ago.  
  
"Took you long enough..." she said.  
  
Hiro's delighted expression faded as he realized that Faye wouldn't exactly be one of his favorite people. "Which direction do we go...?" he asked.  
  
"Just follow me..." she replied.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they get onto the road to Cherrygrove City...  
  
  
  
The two walked silently until the reached the city's exit. Faye broke the silence. "Do you have a map?" she asked Hiro.  
  
"Yeah, here..." he replied as he took out a card from his shirt pocket. He handed it to Faye.  
  
"Umm...what's this...supposed to be...?" she asked with a blank expression. Faye stared at the strange card.  
  
"Don't you have a PokeGear?" he asked her back.  
  
"A what???"  
  
"Oh, so you're not a trainer...?"  
  
"Umm...no."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know...that..."  
  
"Well what did you think??? If I was a trainer...then I wouldn't have you tagging along!" she yelled.  
  
"Well sor-ry...how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"You put two and two together...YOU'RE following ME cause there are wild Pokemon around...I don't have any Pokemon to battle with! YOU follow ME cause YOU are a trainer, YOU are supposed to be some kind of bodyguard or something! A big DUH!!!" she explained.  
  
There was a short pause. Then Faye started walking again. Hiro inserted the card in his own PokeGear attached to his sleeve. "Well, according to the map, we need to pass through Route 29 to get to Cherrygrove," he said while following her.  
  
"Route 29...that's right ahead."  
  
"The map shows that it's a straight road there too."  
  
"That makes things easier I guess..." she mumbled. They made their way down the road, and it was about a half-hour walk until they reached the forest areas. There weren't any turns or anything and the path was pretty straightforward. They continued to walk until they heard some shouting off in the distance.  
  
"What was that?" Faye asked, looking at the direction the voices came from.  
  
"I...don't know..." Hiro replied. Then he instinctively ran off deeper into the woods.  
  
"HEY!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING???" Faye yelled as she tried to follow him. "COME BACK HERE!!! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO GET LOST!!!"  
  
"Someone could be in trouble..." he thought. Then he stopped when he spotted two trainers in the middle of a battle.  
  
"WAIT UP HI-" Faye ended her statement when she spotted Hiro. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"It's a battle..." he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, just the prologue. Now as you can see, the chapter title referred to Hiro, not Faye. And oh yeah, I did in fact use the Hiro from Gold/Silver. But Faye is a completely made up character, not the girl from Crystal. And I know maybe some of you are still wondering about perhaps the time and maybe more about the characters but if you would just wait and read the next chapters, some questions will be answered in the next chapters. Pretty please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Scary Pokemon!

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One - Scary Pokemon!!!  
  
  
  
"Totodile! Use your Water Gun!!!" one of the trainers ordered.  
  
"No! My Weedle!!!" the opposing trainer cried. His weedle had been directly hit by the attack and flew back and landed abruptly. "Return!!!" he said.  
  
"That was your last Pokemon, you lose!" the winner said. He glared at his opponent who was grieving over his loss. Then the young boy ran off into the woods. "Weak little bugs..." he said to himself as he watched the trainer run away. Then he noticed the two others who were watching. "What do you want?!!" he shot.  
  
Faye obviously started losing her fuse again at his rude reply. She managed to keep it to herself as Hiro confronted him. "You're a really good trainer, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"If you consider about 20 straight victories good, sure...whatever you say," he was still being rude.  
  
"Well, I'm Hiro. I just started training about a week ago...and I only have one Pokemon that I'd like to battle you with," Hiro said in a friendly matter. He gave out his hand. "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, this guy is just too naive..." Faye thought as she noticed how kind he was acting.  
  
"Hmph," the boy scoffed. "Listen loser, I'm a serious trainer, I don't battle out of socialization. I battle to win, so get your puny Pokemon out so I can cream it!" he demanded.  
  
Faye was now mad. "Listen you spazzy jerk! It wouldn't hurt to be nice once in a while you know!! Out of all the people I've met, you have the worst attitude problem of all!" Faye cut in and argued.  
  
The boy simply smirked. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" he teased.  
  
Hiro blushed and Faye's face scrunched up in both embarrassment and anger. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!?" she yelled.  
  
Then he started laughing. "I know exactly who I am. My name is Kamon, so are either of you weirdos gonna battle me or not?" he continued his impudent manner.  
  
Faye quieted herself and crossed her arms. Hiro seemed a bit hesitant about the challenge. He looked at the smirking boy in front of him. Kamon had above-shoulder length red hair and wore a dark colored sweater. He wore purple pants and black shoes. "So what's it gonna be chicken?" he continued to tease.  
  
"Fine, a one on one match! Your Totodile against..." he started. Then he took out his Pokeball and tossed it. "My best friend, Cyndaquil...!"  
  
Kamon burst out laughing. "What are you stupid or something??? That puny little Cyndaquil? Against my Totodile? I'll give you a worse whooping than a Machamp can!" he stifled his laughter and got ready to battle.  
  
Hiro scowled. "Oh yeah??? We'll just see about that!!!" he yelled. "Come on Cyndaquil, we'll show him not to make fun of us!!!"  
  
"Good luck..." Faye said sarcastically. "You better win unless you got some other Pokemon to ward off other wild Pokemon with..." she thought.  
  
"Go Totodile, start of with your Scratch attack!!!" Kamon ordered. His Totodile charged at Cyndaquil, ready to strike.  
  
"Cyndaquil, dodge it!" Hiro shouted. It succeeded and awaited his next order. "Strike back with your Tackle!!!"  
  
Kamon smirked. "Counter it with your Tackle Totodile!" he said. Totodile waited until Cyndaquil approached and bashed itself at it, causing Cyndaquil to fly back and land roughly.  
  
"AGH! Cyndaquil! Get back up and hit with your best Flamethrower!!!" he ordered. Hiro was desperate.  
  
"GAAH!! What a lamo! Totodile's a water element..." Faye thought.  
  
"What a novice...Totodile, extinguish that flame with your Water Gun." The little blue Pokemon then shot out a massive blast of water to counter Cyndaquil's attack. However, not only did the attack fail, but the water gun still shot forward and hit the little fire Pokemon directly.  
  
"That's a strong Water Gun...he's definitely been training..." Hiro mumbled to himself. Hiro could only watch as the assault caused Cyndaquil to fly back even more. "Try and stand up Cyndaquil!" he encouraged.  
  
"It's no use...even if that thing could stand, another attack would finish it..." Kamon said.  
  
Faye watched the battle, thinking about how hard it must be as a Pokemon trainer, yet she was more eager than ever to step up with her own Pokemon herself, to battle.  
  
Hiro watched his unfortunate Cyndaquil struggle to stand up.  
  
"You just don't learn, do you??? Tackle it again!" he ordered. His Pokemon did so and Cyndaquil flew back and hit a nearby tree. "Heh...too easy..."  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Hiro yelled and ran to it. Faye still watched, nearly spacing out.  
  
"Hmph...no one said being a trainer was easy. You lose, deal with it..." he said and walked away. His Totodile followed.  
  
Cyndaquil was dazed and obviously needed rest in it's Pokeball. "I'm sorry buddy...return."  
  
Faye walked to him. "You know...that guy was obviously a bit out of your league...you just lost out of inexperience, not lack of skill," Faye said, trying to be nice.  
  
Hiro put his Pokeball away and frowned. "Listen Faye, I don't need some dumb lecture from someone who ISN'T a Pokemon trainer...!" he shot.  
  
"Well, THANKS A LOT TOO!! That jerk's right, don't be a wuss and deal with losses! It doesn't take a genius to know that! But of course, someone who lacks battling skills as much as YOU probably wouldn't know that, am I right...?!?!" she argued back.  
  
"Shut up!! You're not even a trainer, what do you know!?!? Why don't YOU get yourself a Pokemon and try battling some egomaniac jerk...see how you'd like it if you lost!"  
  
"You know, you are such a spaz!!! I may not be a trainer, but at least I know when someone clearly sucks at training Pokemon. I mean really...you must be awfully dumb if you thought a Flamethrower would work against a WATER Pokemon like Totodile!!!" she said and stifled her laughter at his poor judgement.  
  
Hiro was mad but he did finally realize the one move that proved to have costed him the whole match. "Ok, just shut up and show us the way already."  
  
"Hah! So that means I'm right! You ARE a mega-lamo!!! But unfortunately...your stupidity has struck again..." she continued.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"You ran off here...this is way off the main road, I don't even know where the heck we are anymore. YOUR fault, not mine!" she said.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? Do you always blame problems on others???"  
  
"Well, you were the one that lead us here in the first place, then you go and challenge that Kamon guy! And now you don't have a Pokemon to battle other wild Pokemon with!!!"  
  
"Who says I don't???"  
  
"Then are you saying you do?"  
  
"Well, no...but how can you go on and say that I don't???"  
  
"Because...I have common sense...! I don't go and run off the main road cause I hear a bunch of voices, I don't mindlessly challenge some weirdo self centered trainer to a pointless match, and last of all, I DON'T ACT STUPID!!!" she screamed.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on the side of Hiro's head. "Ok...just calm down...maybe you can read my map and figure out where to go..." he suggested, now more terrorized by her anger rather than being angry himself.  
  
"Sure whatever. Keep on acting stupid and you can go ahead and read that dumb map yourself..."  
  
"Ok, I get the point!" he answered. He removed his PokeGear from his sleeve and handed it to Faye with the map card inserted.  
  
"Ok...we were heading west and then you ran off to the right...we're in the middle of Route 46," she explained while observing the small image of the Johto map.  
  
"Tell the way, I don't care about where we are..." Hiro said and groaned a bit.  
  
"Fine, here's your little gadget. Just follow me..." Faye said and handed him his PokeGear.  
  
So they walked out of Route 46 and back onto Route 29. They walked for about an hour without so much of a casualty. Cyndaquil was still resting and wasn't anywhere near ready to do any kind of battle.  
  
"What now, 'Faye the smart one'...?" Hiro asked sarcastically. He was usually patient but then walking for more than an hour, following a girl he mortally hated wasn't something to be patient about.  
  
"I don't know...in about another hour or so we'll be there..." she said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Ngaaaahhhhh..."  
  
"FINE!!! Let's sit and rest then!" she yelled.  
  
"Sure...like THAT'S gonna make this go any faster..."  
  
"Well then, what is it that you want?!?!"  
  
"I dunno, to get to Cherrygrove City faster?"  
  
"Other than that...?"  
  
"...err, to get to Cherrygrove City at all?"  
  
"GAHH...whatever...you have any food?" Faye asked.  
  
Hiro rummaged through his white backpack. He took out a can of soda and a sandwich. "Umm...no..." he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Can't you give me half of that sandwich??? I couldn't eat my breakfast...they were paincakes..." she explained.  
  
"What cakes?"  
  
"Well, VERY disgusting and supposedly inedible pancakes my sister made...and I didn't eat anything else today..."  
  
"Oooh...no I don't have any food..." he said, still reluctant to share his sandwich.  
  
Faye's face scrunched up again. "ARGH...fine..." she said and looked around for any fruits or berries or anything. Then she spotted this fruit- bearing tree. They were edible so she ran up to the tree and jumped with all her might and was successful at grabbing a fruit. It came right of the tree, then she picked a few more. "Hey Hiro, get your Cyndaquil out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh wow, good trainer YOU are...you're sitting there stuffing your mouth and you leave your Pokemon to starve huh?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"...nggh..." he replied with an irritated growl. He took out his Pokeball and tossed it. He swallowed his food and said, "Come out Cyndaquil!" But the Pokeball simply fell to the ground.  
  
"Umm...where's...Cyndaquil?" Faye asked with a blank look.  
  
"Hmmm...oops, I guess that was an empty Pokeball..." he said and laughed nervously as a sweatdrop formed at the side of his head.  
  
Faye did an anime fall. "Real smart..." she remarked.  
  
Hiro put the empty ball away and searched for the one with Cyndaquil in it. "Here it is. Cyndaquil, come out, I have food for you."  
  
"Hey...you mean MY food!" Faye commented.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."  
  
"Hey Cyndaquil...! Have a nice rest?" Faye asked playfully.  
  
Cyndaquil replied with a nod.  
  
"That's nice, here's some fruits to eat to help feel even better!" she said and chose the ripest to give to Cyndaquil.  
  
Right when she was going to hand it, a Pokemon swiped it away. Then the three looked at it as it ran to the bushes.  
  
"Rattata, a Pokemon that will bite anything when it attacks. Small and quick, it is a common sight in many places," a strange voice said.  
  
Faye turned to Hiro. He was holding another gadget of his that Faye didn't know about. "This is a PokeDex, it ahh...records and gives data on different Pokemon," he said.  
  
"Oh...trainers get THOSE too?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah, Pr. Elm gave it to me."  
  
Then Faye rushed to the bushes where the Rattata ran off to. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE RATS!!! HUWAHHH!!!" Faye shouted as she lunged into the bush. She managed to grab something but it surely wasn't any Rattata. Then it leapt out and Faye jumped back as she was startled. She gave a nervous smile and mumbled, "Hiro...? What's THAT thing...?"  
  
Hiro didn't look too cool either because that Pokemon was furious. He then took out his PokeDex again.  
  
"Mankey, extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment and thrashing away the next instant," the PokeDex said.  
  
"Erm...does it tell how to get it UNmad???" Faye mumbled once again.  
  
"Like its evolution, Mankey may not be able to stop its thrashing if angered," it continued.  
  
"Stupid piece of junk!!!" Hiro grumbled and shoved it back into his pocket. "This is SO YOUR fault!!!" he said to Faye with his teeth gritted.  
  
"Shuttup! If you shared your food then this wouldn't have happened!!!" she replied.  
  
The Mankey was still pretty tweaked and was ready to pounce any second.  
  
"Ok, arguing will definitely kill us, Cyndaquil doesn't have a Magikarp's chance of beating down a mad monkey so...on the count of three, we'll run for it..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Cyndaquil hid behind its trainer. "One..." he began slowly.  
  
"THREE!!!" Faye shouted and sprinted off.  
  
"HEEEYYYY!!!" Hiro cried. He grabbed his Cyndaquil and backpack and caught up with her. "What's *pant* the big *pant* idea?!?!" Hiro asked.  
  
"YOU COUNT *pant* TOO SLOW!!!"  
  
The two looked behind them where the furious Mankey was still in pursuit. It was catching up.  
  
Their eyes widened and they shrieked, "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They eventually outran the Mankey...  
  
  
  
"NGAAH!!! WE RAN... *PANT* FOR... *PANT* TWENTY WHOLE MINUTES!!!!" Faye yelled. The two had reached Cherrygrove City already. They were resting on one of the park benches.  
  
"Well, *PANT* at least *PANT* we got to *PANT* Cherrygrove City *PANT* about *PANT* an hour or so quicker!!!"  
  
Then they stopped panting and started yelling. "This is YOUR fault and YOU know it!!!"  
  
"ME??? I wasn't the one who lunged at that stupid pig monkey!!!"  
  
"So? That would never have happened if you would've just been nice enough to share your food!"  
  
"Well it's hard to share with some crabby girl who keeps yelling at me you know!!!"  
  
"Yeah well at least I have a good reason for yell-"  
  
"FOOD?!?!" Hiro interrupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I LEFT ALL OF MY FOOD BACK AT THE FOREST!!!"  
  
Faye's eye twitched. "ALL of it???"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"AWWWWW..." she let out and wavy tears flowed from her closed eyes. Both their stomachs growled. Apparently, Hiro only took a couple bites of his sandwich, not enough to satisfy any hunger. Faye then checked her own backpack and the medicine box was still there. She sighed contentedly. "Ok...our little buddy time stops here. I'm going to the Pokemon Center, you go do whatever."  
  
"I need to go to the Pokemon Center too you know. Cyndaquil needs check-up..."  
  
"ARGH...OK...just don't be stupid."  
  
"Oh I'M the one being stupid???"  
  
"Don't you even DARE start that again..." she gritted her teeth.  
  
They both headed to the Pokemon Center. The Mankey seemed to in fact do some good because they arrived at Cherrygrove City in the middle of afternoon rather than in the early evening. So Faye and Hiro walked to the Pokemon Center without any pointless arguing.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, this might have seemed familiar, that one episode where Ash and co. were heading to Celadon City and that Mankey evolved into Primeape, yeah...that's what gave me he idea. And if you wanna see a (very poorly drawn) pic of Faye, go here: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=73241 


	3. Chapter 2 Shattered

Disclaimer: Meh...ditto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two - Shattered  
  
  
  
Hiro heeded Faye's remark about not starting anymore arguments. Cyndaquil was back inside its Pokeball and they were off. It was a bright and sunny day with hardly any clouds in the sky. Cherrygrove City had many creeks and rivers, thus also having lots of bridges to cross. The water was perfectly clear and pure if one were to observe it closely. As they walked, they spotted a blue beady-eyed Pokemon swimming down a creek.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what that Pokemon is..." Hiro said and took out his PokeDex.  
  
"This carefree Pokemon has an easy-going nature. While swimming it always bumps into boat hulls," the strange voice from the PokeDex spoke.  
  
"Quagsire...? They look like beavers to me..." Faye remarked.  
  
"...beavers???" he replied and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, in a way, yeah."  
  
"Err...o...k...I guess if you dye a beaver blue then it would be a bit easier to imagine..."  
  
Just as soon as they crossed the wooden bridge, Faye stopped as the Pokemon Center was visible. She then sped up her pace as they neared the large building.  
  
"Ooooo...cool Pokemon Center...it's way bigger than the one in New Bark Town," Faye commented.  
  
The two walked in. Nurse Joy was standing at the front desk, there were trainers using the phones, there were trainers waiting around, and there were trainers sitting in the cafeteria eating and socializing. Several Chansey could be seen strolling or rushing about, pulling along some stretchers with injured Pokemon plopped on them. It was clearly a busy time at the moment. The current Johto League tournament was drawing to an end as it was nearing the time of year when new trainers would get their chance to set off on their new journeys, and inexperienced trainers seemed to end up getting their Pokemon injured in battle often. They walked up to the front desk anyway. Hiro was the first to speak with Nurse Joy.  
  
"Excuse me Miss...umm, my name is Hiro and would you please give my Cyndaquil a check-up?" he asked in a polite manner he tried using on Faye much earlier.  
  
"Oh, sure! That's my job after all...!" she kindly replied. She was a pretty woman with pink hair and she was obviously very sweet. She spoke with her gentle blue eyes fixed on her listener.  
  
Hiro took out his only occupied Pokeball and gave it to Nurse Joy.  
  
"It'll just be a quick moment!" she said. "Why don't you and your friend go wait in that room over there or freshen up in the cafeteria?"  
  
"Well, we could Nurse Joy, but my name is Faye and I have this medicine that Pr. Elm from New Bark Town wanted me to send to you," Faye said.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I wasn't expecting you to arrive this early..." Nurse Joy said, delighted about Faye's quick delivery.  
  
She and Hiro however, weren't as delighted as they had just remembered their exhausting, and not to mention absolutely demented narrow escape from the thrashing Mankey of doom. The both of them looked spaced out as they recalled the scary memory. Nurse Joy looked a bit confused when they hadn't said anything or even blinked for a long moment.  
  
"Err...o...k...so Faye, may I see the medicine please?" she said, breaking the seemingly abnormal, and somewhat freaky silence.  
  
Faye shook her head and cleared her thoughts of that Mankey. "Oh...ahh, right! Here," she finally said and took the box out of her backpack. She handed it to the kind nurse.  
  
"Thank you very much! When you return to New Bark Town, send my regards to Pr. Elm, ok Faye?" she said and started walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Faye shouted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm, this might sound a bit stupid but...why do you look and have the exact same name as the Nurse Joy in New Bark Town...?" she asked while leaning over and squinting her eyes to get a good look at Nurse Joy's face.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on the side of her head as she leaned away from the staring girl. "Well, I get a similar question to that a lot. It's cause we're all related. There's my cousin in Violet City, my older sister in Fuchsia City, the sister to the cousin of one of my sister in law's sister in-" she started to explain until Faye cut in.  
  
"Ok, ok...I don't think I'd be able to remember all of your...umm, sisters and...cousins...so, yeah," Faye said.  
  
"Oh well then why don't you both wait until I'm all done giving Cyndaquil a check-up!" she said and smiled warmly like she always did. Then Nurse Joy walked off with Hiro's Pokeball and the box containing the medicine.  
  
"The sister to the who and what...?" Hiro asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Faye gave an exasperated sigh. "Ok, MY work is done here. So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way to the err...bus station."  
  
"Ok...bye then, I guess," Hiro said, unsure of what to say to a girl that annoyed him dearly. He watched as she walked out the exit.  
  
From the looks of the sun's position in the sky, it seemed to be only about 4 in the afternoon. If Faye were to take the bus back, it would be about 6 by the time she arrives back home. She walked, her head practically hung down as she stared at the grey sidewalk ground. The bus station wasn't too far off, it was no more than a block away. She kept her eyes to the ground. She was ignoring her close friend, the vast blue sky.  
  
"I wanna be a trainer. If that dumb Hiro can do it, no doubt I can too. But Q would never let me...no, I have to go on a journey. What I want is to be a great trainer and to be able to fly up there. No one has the right to stop me from achieving a dream...a goal," Faye thought. She was pensive and lost in her own fluent mind. Faye remained that way until a shimmering little object on the ground caught her attention. She stopped and took a close look at it. The trashy object was a mere semi-rusty bottle cap. But then she was reminded of the strange shimmering key that was in her hand when she woke up.  
  
Faye reached in her backpack and pulled it out. She held it in her hand tightly. "To soar in the sky...to ride the clouds...to feel the wind rush by...to fly away without a doubt...now tell us, what do you want...tell us...I want to be a trainer...wake up and look in your hand...the key..." Faye mumbled to herself. She stared at the shiny metal object in her hand. "Who put this in my hand...? Where did it come from...?" she kept asking herself until she realized that she should go back home and consider more about it then.  
  
There was nothing special when Faye reached the station. It was a typical station, Pokemon trainers going back and forth, people waiting noisily, and seemingly lots of newspapers on the ground. She didn't have to wait for the bus to arrive, it was already there and ready to go. She sat alone next to no one at a window seat. Through the whole bus trip back to New Bark Town, she stared out the window and up at the sky. About every couple minutes she would spot a Spearow or a Pidgey in the sky. That made her even more eager to become a trainer.  
  
"When I get back, I'll get some advice from Pr. Elm. He would know what to say," she thought.  
  
In no time, the sky turned orange and she finally arrived at the station in New Bark Town. It wasn't a long walk to the Pokemon Center. Faye picked up her bike and rode it to Pr. Elm's lab. There was the steep hill she normally would enjoy, but she was too solemn inside to feel the usual thrill. She then walked into the lab where she found the professor sitting at his desk examining a specimen under his microscope.  
  
"Hey Pr. Elm," she said. Her tone wasn't happy, but not melancholy either.  
  
"Oh hi there Faye! Back already?" he replied and lifted his head up to make eye contact. He had gotten rid of his habit of not paying attention to his listeners.  
  
"Yeah, I gave the medicine to Nurse Joy and she...told me to send her regards to you," she said blankly.  
  
"Oh, how nice...well you can go home now. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss dinner."  
  
"Missing dinner would be a dream if Q was the one cooking, Pr. Elm!" she said while laughing nervously. Then her stomach growled. "Then again, I AM kinda hungry..."  
  
"Well bye then, I'll see you in one of my lecture classes tomorrow," he said and turned to his work again.  
  
Pr. Elm held lecture classes every couple days and Faye was one of his students. In those certain courses, he taught his students the basic things that pre-Pokemon trainers learn in their Pokemon Education classes. Faye only attended to learn the different varieties of Pokemon and the basic attacks so she would be able to recognize them in the battles she watched on TV.  
  
Just as Faye was about to ask him about his opinion on her idea, she thought again and instead left with a simple, "Yeah, see'ya." She arrived home when the sky was already a pretty purple hue. Q waited in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Faye walked her bike inside, held it against the wall using the kickstand, then she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Q was standing in front of the stove, heating up her soup. "Hey Sis, back I see."  
  
"Hey Q," Faye replied and dropped herself into the chair at the table.  
  
"So, anything you'd like to fill me in on?"  
  
"Not really, except I was stuck with some dumb novice trainer for like three hours...other than that, nothing special."  
  
"Well at least that person wasn't a trainer wannabe," Q implied with a smirk.  
  
"Funny..." she replied very sarcastically. There was a long silence until Faye got the nerve to ask her sister about what she wanted. "Umm...hey Q," she started slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" Q said while sprinkling some seasonings into the steaming soup.  
  
"I was thinking...you know how a bunch of the other kids my age were...you know, starting their Pokemon Journeys?"  
  
"Yeah...what, you wanna go on one? HAH! Not a chance in...h--erm, yeah go on..."  
  
Faye's face went blank when she heard her sister's attempt of a remark. "Well, seriously, yeah...I wanna be a trainer!"  
  
Q's eyes widened and she placed her ladle she was holding onto the cold portion of the stove. Then she spun around to face her sister. "You're not serious are you!?!?"  
  
"Well, I said seriously!" she remarked.  
  
"Oh my-you are serious!!!" Q laughed.  
  
"Listen QUINN!!! I AM dead serious! I wanna be a Pokemon trainer! I have the practice, the skill, and the potential! I can be a trainer, and I WILL be a great trainer!!!" Faye shouted furiously back at her laughing sister.  
  
Q finally stopped and acted for real. "Hmph, you're crazy if you think I'll let you be a trainer. Besides, some lazy kid like you would never get your butt up and running for anything like a Pokemon battle. So forget it Sis!" she barked back. She didn't get angry at the "Quinn" remark because whenever Faye was absolutely serious, she would use that name like how parents would with their children.  
  
"This is an actual goal for me! When a person has a dream of some kind, he or she always tries their best to achieve it! Come on Quinn! THIS IS A LIFELONG DREAM!!!"  
  
"Well do us ALL a favor and get a NEW one then!"  
  
"...WHY ARE YOU THE ONE WHO ALWAYS PUTS MY IDEAS DOWN!?!? You've never listened to me my whole life and one way you can make it up to me would be letting me do this!!! You don't even like having me around anyway!!!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Well, do you like it when I am around then?"  
  
"No...but, umm...for real, you DON'T have what it takes to be a trainer...you can't even look after our Growlithe, why try raising like I dunno, at least six different Pokemon at once?"  
  
"Ned is YOUR pet, not mine! He isn't my responsibility and I do look after him well. That trashy stuff you call food is what's making him so down!"  
  
"Ok, THAT'S IT! Go to your stupid room! This discussion...or rather argument is OVER! You are NOT gonna be a trainer, you were never meant to be one, and you will NEVER be one! GO NOW!!!" she screamed at Faye and pointed to the stairs and to her room.  
  
Faye narrowed her eyes in all out rage. She was more than furious. Never had the two sisters argued that much. Faye wanted to get her sister out of her sight and vice versa. So she left and stormed to her room. She ran to her bed and plopped herself into it. Faye laid across her bed with her pillow covering her face.  
  
"Who does that, that...SISTER think she is??? I have every right to be a trainer...she doesn't have the right to take that right away...wait, did that make sense? RGAAAAHHH!!! Now I'm almost arguing with myself!!!" she thought. "She is such a retard, spazzy, dildo sister! I HATE HER!!!" she continued to speak mentally. Faye's stomach growled again. "...and I didn't even get to eat anything today...oh man am I hungry..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, finally got this chap up and running. I have a lot of hw to do and expect this fic to be updated like only once a week or two...yeah, long wait...blame it mainly on my friggin language arts teacher...she is the main cause! 


	4. Chapter 3 New Dawn

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - New Dawn  
  
  
  
Faye woke up early that day, about 20 minutes before her alarm clock rang. Waking up early was something she rarely ever did. Last night she even stayed up late, thinking of several ways to get herself secretly going on her Pokemon journey. She had finally thought of one. Faye got dressed into her usual clothes, washed up, and with a new addition to her routine, she took her "mystery" key, which was now looped through a chain, and wore it around her neck with the key under her shirt. It was now her little good luck charm, yet she still hadn't figured out how and what it was doing in her hand the other day.  
  
She walked downstairs and instead of sitting at the kitchen table, she grabbed a waffle that was sitting in the toaster, formally frozen, then walked straight out to the front room. She was still too angry to say or look at her sister. In about a minute she was already outside on her bike, getting to Pr. Elm's lab. Unlike her usual over-speeding self, she actually rode at a calm pace this time. Whenever she had class, she left and still had about ten minutes left to talk to Pr. Elm when she got to the lab. No one else ever came early unless they had to. Since she left earlier that day, she would have more time to talk to the professor.  
  
After the bike ride, she ran into the lab.  
  
"Pr. Elm! I need to talk to you about something!" she called out since the man wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Ok Faye, you're here awfully early!" he shouted back from a distance. A few moments later, he came walking through the door to his library with a book in his hand. "Ok, what is it that you want to tell me Faye?"  
  
She sat herself onto the surface of a table as Pr. Elm sat in a chair. "I came early cause this is kinda important."  
  
"Ok, I'm all ears."  
  
"Uhh...me and Quinn argued yesterday over this thing I wanted...I told her that I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer..." she explained.  
  
"A trainer...I know you've attended my classes often, but were you absolutely sure of what you said?" he asked.  
  
Yeah, of course I was. What made me wanna go...was because yesterday while getting to Cherrygrove City with Hiro, I watched a battle...saw some different Pokemon around...you know, it inspires me."  
  
"I see...well tell me, what gives you the assurance that you are ready to set off on a journey? I know you are an exceptional student, but the students who graduate are the ones that are allowed to leave on their own."  
  
"I know but...I can't wait. If I had to wait until I graduate, the courses would end about one month later and I certainly can't wait that long...I'd get behind in the Johto League competition!"  
  
Pr. Elm sighed. "You've let your eagerness and enthusiasm get to you Faye. I know you say you can do it, but unless you can show me that, I can't allow you to go off on your own."  
  
"I know most of the elemental weaknesses and strengths, I know a lot of attacks...what more???"  
  
"You need to learn that it takes more than knowledge to be a trainer."  
  
"But I DO know that caring for your Pokemon is essential too!"  
  
"Not caring...loving them."  
  
"I know...Professor, please let me do this...I am sure that I can..." she pleaded and was now standing straight and with her hands laced in front of her.  
  
"Hmm...I'm sorry Faye..."  
  
"I'm begging, if you do let me, I promise that I can be a great trainer, and I'll give New Bark Town one of the best titles when I win every competition thrown at me. I'll beat as many trainers as I can, I'll raise my Pokemon right and make sure they feel cared and confident, please Pr. Elm...I really want to do this!"  
  
He hesitated and looked downward. "What will you tell Quinn?"  
  
"Q? She...doesn't have to know that I left..." she said hesitantly yet a bit more enthusiastic by how Pr. Elm replied. She knew he was willing to change his mind.  
  
"Usually...your guardian would have to let you go off on a journey. But this time...let's just bend the rules a little..." he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, you mean..."  
  
"Yep, you can go live out your dream..."  
  
"Oh, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" she said and got out of her sad-looking begging face and replaced it with a happy and elated one.  
  
"But one thing Faye, don't tell anyone that I let you go. I can get into trouble. So to be safe, I can't give you your own PokeDex."  
  
"PokeDex? Oh, that thingie that records data on Pokemon right? Oh that's fine. I won't need it. I want to be a great trainer but I don't want to learn about Pokemon using a tool, I want to learn using my own head," she explained.  
  
"Not to be a bad influence, but you could say that you ran away or that you were some kind of orphan that left on a journey. Really don't think of me as a bad influence though!"  
  
"Oh don't worry! I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"Ok, I know you won't. Follow me," he said and stood up from his chair and walked toward another room. Faye followed obediently.  
  
When they walked inside, there were shelves with hundreds of Pokeballs lined on them. Faye stared at the shelves with awe.  
  
"Here, I have several different Pokemon for you to choose from. None of them are reserved for other future trainers, so you can choose one of these five," he explained, pointing to five Pokeballs that sat on a table. Next to each Pokeball was a paper with the image, name, and description of the Pokemon inside.  
  
"Eevee, Pichu, Chikorita, Poliwag, and Charmander..." Faye read the names.  
  
"Think hard, Faye. Choosing a Pokemon would mean to raise it and love it forever. If you neglect it, you can never be a worthy trainer of any Pokemon."  
  
"Eevee can evolve into five different Pokemon. Pichu's final evolution form is a Raichu but a Thunderstone is needed. Chikorita can evolve into a Meganium which seems like a big Pokemon. Poliwag can get to a strong Poliwrath but still needs a Waterstone. And there's Charmander that can evolve into a Charizard," she thought. "If it were me, I'd choose a Water type...but..."  
  
"So Faye, what will it be?"  
  
She walked closer to the table, and picked up a Pokeball. "This one. Pokeball, go!!!" she shouted and tossed it to the ground.  
  
A small orange lizard popped out. Its tail had a flame at the end and it was smiling so that two of its teeth showed.  
  
"A Charmander!" Faye said.  
  
"CHAR!!!" it said with pride.  
  
"Hmm...ok Faye. You may leave New Bark Town when ready. But first, you have to register yourself at a Pokemon Center. See Nurse Joy when you want to."  
  
"Err...ok!" she said. Faye looked at her Charmander. It was a great Pokemon in her eyes and she knew perfectly well that it would be the best to achieve her dream. Instead of having to send it back to its Pokeball, she decided to let it walk around along with her for a while so they would get closer.  
  
"Bye Pr. Elm, and thank you so much!" she said and walked out the door with her new friend.  
  
She knew she couldn't take her bike and leaving it at the lab would make Pr. Elm seem suspicious when Q would find out that Faye left. So she took it and rode back home. She stood at a distance and looked through the window to see if Q was home. She was in the living room watching TV with her boyfriend, Vince. Vince was the one who made the remote Q had to shut off Faye's TV. He was a technical type guy, he knew a lot of electronics and often worked at Pr. Elm's lab. Faye liked him ok, but he DID resemble her sister a bit.  
  
Faye stealthily sneaked into the back yard with her bike. "Charmander, when you see anyone come near here, yell out something, ok?"  
  
Charmander nodded and stood on watch. Faye knew that wouldn't be such a hard task to do but she couldn't let anyone know she planned on secretly leaving on a journey. She walked the bike into the backyard and left it there.  
  
"CHAR!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh! GAAH!" Faye shouted and ran to the fence. She clawed her way up the wooden fence and jumped over it frantically only to land on Charmander's tail.  
  
"CHAAAAAARR!!!!!" it hollered in pain and instinctively shot out a Flamethrower that happened to have hit its master. Faye sat there, still on Charmander's tail, and with her face charred into a smoke color by the flame. Then the fence behind the pathetic two opened up.  
  
"Oh wow, it was a hinged fence..." Faye said, dazed and stupefied. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as the flame of Charmander's tail finally burned her bottom. Faye jumped up in more pain, but she was lucky that her bottom itself hadn't caught on fire.  
  
When she finally stopped screaming, she looked around and no one was there. "Charmander!!! There's no one!!!" she yelled at it.  
  
Then the little Pokemon stopped rubbing its poor tail and pointed toward two girls simply talking and walking down the sidewalk across the street.  
  
"THEY'RE JUST GIRLS WALKING BY!!! I MEANT TO SCREAM OUT WHEN YOU SEE SOMEONE COME HERE!!!"  
  
"Charmander..." it said apologetically.  
  
Faye frowned, "Oh...it's ok. I'm sorry I yelled. Anyway-"  
  
"HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE!?!?!" a guy's voice called from the front door of her home.  
  
Faye's face scrunched up and she grabbed her Charmander. She scurried to the other side of the fence and hid there, frenzied. The voice she heard came from Vince. Both Charmander's and Faye's cries obviously were heard by Q and Vince inside the house. Vince looked from left to right with his head popped out the door. He walked out and looked around again, he saw no one. He then shrugged and went inside.  
  
Charmander and Faye both let go of some of their tenseness and sighed a mushroom cloud.  
  
"Well at least that's over with..." Faye said. "Now, to go register..." she sounded much more relieved. She and her Charmander then started walking calmly to the Pokemon Center. When the building was in view, she rushed toward it, eager to get qualified and start her journey. But she stopped right outside the entrance in a horrible epiphany. "Nurse Joy knows who I am...if I go in, she'll get suspicious...aww...what will I do???" she said to herself. Faye turned to her Pokemon.  
  
Charmander smiled at her. It was indeed friendly and kind. Faye knew it would make a perfect partner. She smiled briefly at Charmander, then frowned. Charmander's face, too, became plaintive.  
  
"I know, we'll just go register at Cherrygrove City then!" Faye thought and smiled to the sky. She then realized AGAIN that she'd already been there too. "Charmander, what will I do?" she turned to it and asked.  
  
"Charmander?" it replied.  
  
"Hmm...Nurse Joy in Cherrygrove City only met me once...maybe she won't recognize me..." she thought. Faye dropped to the ground on her behind and sat, looking toward the sky for thought. That was how she always thought. Faye would sit down and stare upward whether if she were outside or under a roof. "Ok brain, I don't get along with you too well sometimes, but let's pretend to be friends this time and I might not ask for your help for a while...ok?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Charmander stood next to the girl, eyeing her tentative look. Then Charmander too, sat and looked up in the style Faye was in. Several passersby stared in puzzlement as they saw a young girl sitting next to her Pokemon in the strangest fashion.  
  
"I GOT IT!!!!!" she yelled and shot up onto her feet.  
  
The few people around her stopped walking and stared even more. She froze in embarrassment and sweatdrop formed at the side of Faye's head. She laughed nervously, then grabbed Charmander and ran off into the woods near the town's exit.  
  
"I have an idea. When we get to Cherrygrove, I'll just make some weird disguise and sign up for the Johto tournament! Then Nurse Joy won't recognize me!" she said to Charmander "Hey...why'd it take me so long to think of something so simple as that??? Grr...dumb brain, you did that to me on purpose, didn't you...?" she spoke to herself again.  
  
"Char, charmander, char char," Charmander spoke.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry but I don't have a clue what you're saying..." Faye replied.  
  
Charmander slapped its forehead and pointed to a nearby sign.  
  
It read, "Cherrygrove City, 12 miles ahead."  
  
Faye's face blanked out. "Twelve...miles...?" she repeated out loud and twitched a little. "Aww...COME ON!!!"  
  
The last time she traveled to Cherrygrove with Hiro, they ran the rest of the route at one point and it made it seem less than 12 miles. But this time, she had to walk the whole way unless she was to agitate another crazy Mankey and run again.  
  
"Well, better get going...but I don't have a map. How stupid am I??? And what was I thinking coming out here without any food or water or CLOTHES!!!" she kept screaming out to the air in front of her. Faye did bring her backpack though. She opened the zipper and checked her belongings.  
  
"At least I was almost prepared. A toothbrush with toothpaste and three bags of instant noodle...wow," she said sarcastically. Then she sighed a mushroom cloud at her own absentminded brain. "Gee Faye, you're very sharp..."  
  
Then when she stood up, she heard a light clank below her. She looked down only to see the dangling key tapping against her zipper line. "You're a real mystery...where did you come from...?" she asked. Faye removed the key and showed it to her Pokemon. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
Charmander shook its head.  
  
"I guess you'll stay a mystery then..." she said and put it back over her neck with the key hidden from anyone's eyes under her shirt. "Well, let's go buddy...off to Cherrygrove City, where our journey will start, our new dawn."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, done with this one. Continue to review please! And keep in mind that sometimes I update with an attached pic I drew along with this story too, not just a chapter update. 


	5. Chapter 4 Rival

A/N: SHEESH Jennifer...you don't have to be that picky...but unless you've read my latest email to you, be patient! NO ONE should be expecting this fic to be anything oh so similar to the original ash and co. storyline...it's a fanfic. (that was to my friend)  
  
Ok, now to the other readers, OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!! I HAVE SOOOO MUCH HW!!!! CURSE THAT DUMB LAGUAGE ARTS TEACHER!!!!! I HATE MY SCHOOL!!! and my dumb dad drank HALF of my starbucks coffee without asking me or telling me! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!?!?! HE DOESN'T OWN EVERY SINGLE THING IN THIS CRUDDY HOUSE OF MINE!!!!  
  
This is a fairly short chapter. And try to ignore my mindless typos, I didn't feel like proofreading it...hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 - Rival  
  
  
  
The fatigued girl groaned. Faye and Charmander, who were overly excited to get to Cherrygrove City before, were now completely lackluster. They were walking for who knows how long and Faye, with her never ending appetite, was hungry again. She remembered about the three instant noodle bags in her backpack, but then reconsidered the thought of eating them raw since she had no means of heating any water.  
  
"When are we gonna get there???" she whined. Faye looked behind her. Charmander followed as it looked down to the dirt covered ground. She could tell it was hungry too. Then she turned her attention toward the sky.  
  
"It's almost dusk...how long have we been walking...? I'm sure we would have made it to Cherrygrove by now..." she thought.  
  
The sky wasn't the vibrant blue it was a few hours ago. Now it was a dark royal blue that faded into a blood red as it neared the horizon. Faye thought the skies were always pretty, whether it was night or day, or rain or shine.  
  
Faye stopped suddenly. Charmander thwarted its steps as well. "Charmander...I think...we're lost," she broke out, scratching her head. Charmander sighed and shook its head. "I have no idea where we are and which way to go..."  
  
Charmander sat down. Then Faye dropped to the ground too. "How could we get lost? I always know my way around. And without water...I can't make the dumb instant noodle!!!" she shouted.  
  
Charmander crawled to its master and patted Faye on the back. Then it gave a short word of encouragement in its Pokemon language. Faye couldn't understand but she thanked the kind lizard anyway. A short but angry breeze struck the two. Faye, who was quite familiar with weather since she love the skies so much, looked up to the sky. It wasn't the attractive purple anymore, it was a stony grey now.  
  
"Uh-oh, it's might rain soon...but there's no shelter around here...!" she thought. "I'm so useless..." Faye whispered out to herself. She dropped her head down until her face wasn't visible.  
  
"It won't rain, but strong winds will blow soon," a stern voice said from the shadows.  
  
Faye looked to her left. The person who spoke was a girl, years older than she was. Faye stood up.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The woman stepped out so that her whole figure was visible. She had long blue hair, like Faye's, clipped and braided down on the left side of her head. The braid hung passed the girl's shoulder by a few inches. Her hairpin was a Pokeball shaped clip. The girl wore an odd blue shirt and a long ankle-length black skirt. She had glasses with two perfect elliptical lenses, and she had no smile.  
  
"You may call me Teru," she spoke with her chilling empty voice. "I'm a Pokemon trainer simply passing by and I see that you are in a sort of dilemma...are you not?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm lost."  
  
"Well, I can tell you where to go...but I must see how you battle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you battle well, I will let you go on to your destination. However, if you battle very poorly, I shall not assist you in your vain crusading journey. I will see if you have the skill to become a trainer."  
  
"A battle? So if I beat you in a battle, you'll tell me where Cherrygrove City is?"  
  
"Winning is unnecessary. But you are not expected to lose easily. Put up a fine battle, and I will judge you."  
  
"Ok then!" Faye accepted Teru's odd challenge willingly. She wanted to see how good she and her new Pokemon were.  
  
"One on one battle! Anything goes, are you ready!!?" she shouted from across the field the two were to battle on.  
  
"Like always!" she replied. "Charmander, you're my only Pokemon. I know you're tired but I really need your help. Let's try and beat her!" she said.  
  
Charmander nodded and ran to the center of the field.  
  
"Hmph, you are still very early in your training I see. I will show you what you must become if you want to be a true trainer," she said. She still didn't show emotion or any expression. "ESPEON!" she called. A Pokemon appeared out of nowhere onto the field. The Pokemon was a light purple color with a rad gem on its forehead. It had a sleek body and it's bright eyes were fixed onto Charmander.  
  
"Whoa...if only I had a PokeDex right now...stupid Hiro and his dumb gadgets!" Faye thought. "That looked like a Teleport, it must be a psychic type then," she continued.  
  
"Ok Charmander, start off with your Skull Bash!!!" she ordered. Charmander lowered its head and rushed straight for its opponent.  
  
"Dodge it," Teru said. The Espeon crouched down and leapt about twenty feet in the air, absolutely evading the assault.  
  
"Whoa! Espeon jumps really high..." Faye thought. Charmander missed and stopped its charge with a dust trail behind it.  
  
"Show them a real Skull Bash," Teru said. Her Pokemon landed with ease and rushed as it countered Charmander's attack.  
  
"Stop it with your Flamethrower Charmander!!!" It inhaled and shot out a massive glowing flame at the Espeon. The attack caused it to stop its charge and jump away from the assault once more.  
  
"Confusion!" Teru shouted as her glasses hid her vivid blues and glowed angrily as it reflected the moon's light.  
  
Charmander's flame continued to burst at the Espeon until Teru had declared her order. The small psychic Pokemon glowed a bright green, remaining still as the flame still hurdled toward it. Then instead of hitting Espeon, the Flamethrower was reflected and shot back to Charmander, who had no clue of the counter assault.  
  
"AGH!" Faye gasped as the flame returned to her Pokemon. Charmander was hit and flew back several feet from the force.  
  
"Show them Psychic..."  
  
Espeon glowed more and Charmander levitated.  
  
"Charmander!" Faye shouted. It levitated about a foot off the ground, then shot in the air only to fall right back down. Charmander wailed in agony as it hit the ground. Faye watched her Charmander, not knowing how to beat the Espeon. Then she looked at Teru, whose eyes were fixed on the battle. She still showed no expression, not even slight glory from her evident victory.  
  
Charmander wailed some more as the attack continued.  
  
"Stop Espeon. The Charmander is defeated."  
  
"Huh? The battle isn't over yet. Why are you stopping it?" Faye questioned with narrowed eyes.  
  
"It is. Though you are still yet a novice, you must learn to know when your Pokemon is defeated. It is vital to become in tune with one another. Pokemon aren't robots, they have limits and you should know them."  
  
"I...see..." she said silently and looked at her pitiful-looking Charmander on the ground, heavily injured. "So, I'm not worthy am I?"  
  
Teru was silent.  
  
"Charmander, return!" Faye said as she activated her Pokeball. She watched as Teru walked passed her.  
  
"Keep going in the direction you were heading and you'll come across signs that will lead you to Cherrygrove City," she said, "and a word of advice, keep your possessions close to you, do not misplace them..." she whispered.  
  
Faye had no idea why she said that. But after her warning, the key under her shirt came to her mind. At the moment, Faye had her mind fixed on the key, it felt warm. Teru then walked off with her mighty Espeon behind her. Faye watched, Pokeball in hand. The Espeon paused, then turned to look at Faye, then continued to catch up with its master.  
  
"Thanks, I guess..." Faye said silently as she watched both Espeon and its trainer walked into the far shadows, fading away. Faye grabbed the key from under her shirt and looked at it. "You were supposed to be good luck...why did I lose, you trashy piece of junk?" she asked sarcastically then tucked it under again.  
  
She looked at her Pokeball with Charmander resting inside. "Teru and Espeon are super strong...but fit for a rival...don't you agree, Charmander?" she asked. She placed the Pokeball into her pocket and continued down the road, following the directions Teru had given. She eventually made it to Cherrygrove City. Faye now had a new challenge, figuring out how she could possibly register herself within the Johto Competition without suspicion upon anyone or anything.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* I wanna ask you readers something. I have this BIG problem with my dad and sometimes my mom too. They tend to get on my nerves and get me mad because they suck. It's not the usual nagging and bossing, it's constant and i am sick of it. If anyone out there has any advice at all on how i can control my anger, would you please tell me? and i don't want advice on how to make peace with them, they crossed the big line and i can never forgive their ignorance anymore. i want advice on how i can prevent myself to become suicidal or to not end up shouting and screaming in my parents' sad faces. i have outgrown the "scream and curse with pillow covering face" anger release technique, so if there's any other technique you people have, please tell me, thanks. *  
  
And I'm so sorry for writing such a short and boring chapter. Like I said above, I have A LOT OF hw ahead and I needed to speed up the fanfic writing. 


	6. Chapter 5 A Pokemon Master

A/N: Well, after recovering from a long period of loathing-ness...I feel a little better now...erm, to make up for the last chap's boringness, here's a new and unexpected one.  
  
disclaimer: don't own pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 - A Pokemon Master  
  
  
  
Faye headed to the Pokemon Center of Cherrygrove City, even when it was practically nightfall. It didn't quite rain, a light drizzle actually, but there were strong winds. She wanted Charmander healed first, then register for the league. In no time, she made it to the entrance.  
  
"Ok...this is it...I hope she doesn't notice me..." Faye sighed and said. The she walked through the electric doors and tried to hide her face under her hat. She slowly walked up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was, trying not to look so conspicuous, even when there was hardly anyone around since it was night.  
  
"May I...help you...?" the nurse asked, a bit puzzled why the girl in front of her was acting so strangely.  
  
"Umm...I'd like...for you to give my Pokemon a check-up...please?" she asked, still trying not to show her face.  
  
Nurse Joy squinted her blue eyes a bit to get a close look at the girl. "All right, and your Pokeball please?" she said.  
  
"Here." Faye reached into her pocket and handed Nurse Joy the Pokeball.  
  
"Thank you," she replied as Faye turned around. "Miss, is there any kind of problem? You seem...a bit odd..."  
  
"Huh? No, no, it's nothing! I ahh, I just...I'm a nervous type...that's all!" she quickly thought of an excuse. Then she walked away as Nurse Joy stared at the strange girl.  
  
Faye found a seat near the window and sat down. She sighed as she thought about everything that she had to do to get to Cherrygrove City. It really wasn't much, but actually doing everything was more than simply something. Faye didn't know what she could do without a PokeDex to register herself in the Johto League. A bit stripped from spirit and hope, she sat there, staring out the window and as usual...up into the sky.  
  
Her stomach growled. "OH COME ON!!!" she yelled mentally to herself. She hated to be hungry. But now since all she had were three bags of instant noodles in her backpack, she had to improvise. Faye took off her pack, unzipped it and rummaged through it, despite the fact that there was nearly nothing in it at all. She found a bag and took it out, zipped her pack back up, and walked to the cafeteria, dragging her back pack along.  
  
Looking around, she noticed a short line of people waiting for food. She ran as fast as she could with her backpack trailing behind to the end of the line. It moved along quickly and soon it was her turn to order what she wanted.  
  
"Yes, what is it that you would like?" the cafeteria lady asked her.  
  
"Umm...I'd only like a bowl of hot boiling water for err...this bag of instant soup, please," she said, showing the woman her "meal".  
  
"Oh all right. That would be-"  
  
"Wait, wait...you mean you're gonna charge me for a bowl of hot water???" she asked, interrupting the woman, knowing what she would say next.  
  
"Well, everything in this cafeteria must be charged properly you know..." she explained, losing a bit of her politeness.  
  
"WHAT!?!? You're KIDDING!!!!! IT'S JUST A MEASELY BOWL OF HOT WATER!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Young Lady, you will either pay for what you asked properly or buy nothing at all!" she argued.  
  
Faye thought deeply about what money she had left. "Oh my gawd...I don't have any money..." she thought out loud.  
  
"Miss...do you have money or not?" she demanded.  
  
"Well maybe if you'd TELL me how much it costs I'd pay you!"  
  
"Hmph, with THAT attitude, I don't think I'd sell you ANYTHING!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Is there a problem here...?" a boy asked as he stepped into the argument. He was older than Faye by a few years, had a distinguished hat, and he was with a Pikachu. "Can I help you two ladies? Your quarrel is disturbing the peace around here."  
  
"Oh uhh...I'm sorry umm, it won't happen again. But SHE was the one who started it!" the woman accused Faye with her index finger pointing at her.  
  
"YEAH BUT-"  
  
The boy raised his arm, signaling for the two to be quiet. He then looked down to his Pikachu. "Ma'am, would you please explain to me what happened?" he asked the cafeteria lady seriously.  
  
"Well she refused to pay for what she ordered."  
  
"IT WAS ONLY A BOWL OF HOT WATER!!!!!" Faye protested.  
  
"Hmm...Ma'am, if you would just let this go, I'd like to get something to eat now."  
  
"Oh...sure I guess..."  
  
"Some soup would be nice, in a cup please."  
  
"Ok...that would be-"  
  
Before the woman could name the price, the boy gave her a rather large sum of money. "Keep the change."  
  
"Why uhh...that's rather...generous of you...here," she said and handed the boy his cup of soup.  
  
As he walked off, he pulled Faye along with him.  
  
"Whoa...hey!" she said but decided to follow him.  
  
The boy stopped at an empty table next to a window and sat down. Faye stood by the table, eyeing him oddly.  
  
"Don't you wanna sit?" he asked. He placed the cup down onto the table without consuming it one bit.  
  
"This guy...he looks familiar to me...and his Pikachu..." she thought. Then Faye sat down. She looked at his face in an attempt to remember who he was.  
  
"Are you going to eat or not?" he asked.  
  
"Eat? But I don't have anything to eat..." she said, still exhausted.  
  
"No, the soup...I'm not hungry, I bought it for you actually..." he said nicely. Then his Pikachu jumped onto the table, sat in front of the glass window, and watched the trees rustle outside.  
  
"Really? Thank you...I think..." she said, unsure of what to say. Then she decided that he was just being really nice.  
  
"What's your name...?"  
  
"F-" she stopped herself just in time. "I can't tell him who I am...that might cause some trouble..." she thought. She put the plastic spoon into the cup of steaming soup and ran through her head a list of good names. Somehow, the key suddenly felt warm again. The words of her dream came back.  
  
  
  
To soar in the sky...  
  
To ride the clouds...  
  
To feel the wind rush by...  
  
To fly away without a doubt...  
  
  
  
Now tell us, what do you want...?  
  
Tell us...  
  
  
  
I want to be a trainer...  
  
  
  
Wake up and look in your hand...  
  
  
  
"Soar in the sky...ride the clouds...feel the wind rushing by...to fly...the key...they want me to tell them...tell us...tell them what???" she thought.  
  
"Umm, hey...you ok?" the boy asked, staring at Faye.  
  
"...tell us...?" she whispered unintentionally.  
  
"Tellus?" he asked, making sure he heard her right.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Your name is Tellus?"  
  
"Uhh...y-yeah...my name's...Tellus," she replied. "Hey...I know who he is!" she finally remembered and thought. "And you're err...Ritchie...right?" she asked, unsure.  
  
"That's right...how'd you know?"  
  
"Well you DID write that really popular trilogy on your own Pokemon journey...you're famous, at least from where I come from that is..." she explained. "I read all of your books, and I think you're like a Pokemon Master."  
  
He smiled. "Well, there's no where I go without someone noticing me..."  
  
'Tellus' smiled back at him. "So it was all an autobiography right?" Ritchie nodded. "Heh, that's amazing. Reading your books motivated me even more to become a trainer..." she said, then remembered about her poor Charmander.  
  
"A trainer...what are your Pokemon?"  
  
"I only have my Charmander so far..."  
  
"Oh, any badges yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I see...hey, you should finish that soup before it gets cold."  
  
"Oh yeah...thanks. I'm gonna go back to Nurse Joy right now...I left Charmander with her..."  
  
"Ok, bye then."  
  
"Yeah...and thanks." Tellus then started to walk away. She rushed to the front desk again to call on Nurse Joy.  
  
"May I help you?" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah...I'm umm...Tellus and I left my Charmander here just a while ago. Is he doing all right?"  
  
"Oh yes...your Charmander is doing great!" she reported and walked off to another room and came back with Charmander and its Pokeball.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy," Tellus said and turned around, ready to walk away. She then remembered what she came there for and turned around again to ask the nurse. "Umm...Nurse Joy..." she began slowly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to...ummm, register for the league..." she said, quietly.  
  
"Oh all right, practically every new comer here wants to register. Your PokeDex please?" she said.  
  
Tellus, who had her head down earlier, shot her head up in shock. "A...PokeDex...?" she gasped out. "I need a PokeDex...?"  
  
"Yes, it's a requirement for all trainers attending the Johto Legue..."  
  
"I ahh..."  
  
"Or you can receive some kind of approval from an official or something like that."  
  
"I...uhh...I don't have..."  
  
"What was that...? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Nurse Joy...!" a familiar voice came from behind Tellus.  
  
"Nurse Joy, it's me...Ritchie."  
  
Tellus was surprised to see him again. He walked quickly to the front desk. "This is my friend, Tellus. She wants to register for the Johto League right?"  
  
"How did you know?" Tellus asked with a cocked brow.  
  
"I was...umm, listening sorta...but I can give her the approval, if that's ok with you that is..." he said.  
  
"Your approval? Oh that's fine. I'm really not so sure if your approval is legitimate, but it's fine by me. Ok, the both of you fill out this form and give it to me," Nurse Joy took out a form and handed it to Ritchie. "Here's a pen."  
  
"Ok," Ritchie took it and started filling out some areas of the paper. After he finished with his signature, he gave Tellus the pen and paper. "Here."  
  
"Ok..." she said and took it. She filled out hr own portion of the paper and closed it with her own signature.  
  
"There, all done! Nothing to it," Nurse Joy said. She stored the paper away in a safe place and typed something up in the computer next to her. "Ok, all registered! You may now officially start your quest...!" she announced. "And of course I wish you good luck Tellus, though you may want to wait until tomorrow..."  
  
"No, I think I'll leave right now. Return!" she said and Charmander was sent to its Pokeball. "Thanks Ritchie, I guess I'll be leaving now..." she said and turned around and began walking out of the exit.  
  
"Tellus...don't you want to..." Ritchie started but she was already gone. "I guess she's too eager..."  
  
She looked up into the sky again and stupidly noticed that it was pitch black. She blinked a few times and anime crashed. "I forgot...it's still night..." Tellus stood up and rushed inside. She looked at Ritchie and Nurse Joy, then laughed embarrassingly. "Umm...need to rest up for tomorrow..." she said and a sweatdrop formed on the side of her head. She ran off to the main room to get some sleep.  
  
The next day she woke up well and rested, full of energy. Because of Ritchie's soup yesterday, she felt satiated and amazingly, she wasn't hungry for breakfast. She figured it was due to her eagerness to start her journey. Without any patience, she washed up in the restrooms and rushed out the door, saying good bye to Nurse Joy. She started her pace slowly and calmly, with her arms folded behind her head. "Tellus...never thought I could think of a name I actually liked..." she thought out loud.  
  
Her saunter stopped when she heard a few shouts from behind. Tellus looked behind her and saw her new friend again.  
  
"Hey Ritchie!" she called out.  
  
"Ahh...hey Tellus," he replied as he came to a stop next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Keep walking and we'll talk at the same time..."  
  
Tellus began walking. "So you're on another journey?"  
  
"Sort of...well actually, I wanna follow you."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"You said you're a fan of my books right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!"  
  
"Well, as a thanks for you appreciation, I've decided to come with you...it's not everyday that a new trainer gets to be guided by an experienced trainer."  
  
Tellus stopped. "You already gave me enough...I don't need charity..."  
  
"No, I mean...no matter how much a trainer knows, one can always learn from others, regardless of wisdom..."  
  
"...that's from your last book, Testament of the Trainer..."  
  
"Also a well know proverb among trainers. If you have read that book to the end, you'd know another reason why I wanna come with you. I don't want another trainer to shatter from failures..." he said grimly.  
  
"Failures?"  
  
"That is all I will say...for now. Come on, we have a long road to the next town."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"A choice between Violet City, and Roshfall City."  
  
"Which is closer...?"  
  
"Violet, but I should tell you that the gym leader there is extremely experienced...so are you sure?"  
  
"...umm...a trainer must know his or her limits...so lets go to Roshfall..." she said cautiously.  
  
"Hmm...ok, I'll take you there. It would be about a three to four day walk. Unless you have a Pokemon that can transport us quicker, then that's how we would have to travel."  
  
"Perseverance is good within a trainer, but patience is the more sensible road."  
  
"Another quote...you really do read my books well...by the way..." he began walking again, "what are your Pokemon?"  
  
"I only have the one I started out with...Charmander," she said. She took out the Pokeball from her pocket and sent it out. The Charmender opened its lustrous eyes. A grin was prominent and Tellus was happy to see it.  
  
"A Charmander...I had one as well as a trainer before..."  
  
Tellus smiled and began walking, Ritchie and Charmander followed. "Charmander, we're off to Roshfall City, so you're gonna need the exercise to take on the gym leader there."  
  
"CHARMANDER!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Of course, Roshfall City is made up. I would make a new map with a bunch of new cities i came up with but it would spoil everything and take a bit of an effort. but i'm letting you readers decide, if you want me to make some stupid map, i'll make one and stick it on the internet for you to see. and i'm still working on a bunch of pics, and one or a couple actually...has teru (tellus' or faye's, whatever you prefer, rival). i also made this group pic but i won't post it until all the main characters are introduced. 


End file.
